Yes, My Lady
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Un cuervo llegó para observar a una pequeña niña que había perdido a sus padres… ¿Qué pasaría sí, ella conociera a su nuevo salvador? "Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing"


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hellsing No me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Clasificación T/M depende de cómo el lector lo vea, posibles Ooc del mismo personaje._ _ **Drama**_ _/Family/_ _ **Hurt-Confort**_

 **10-** _Crossover a elección._

 **Summary: [** One-shot/Crossover **]** _Un cuervo llegó para observar a una pequeña niña que había perdido a sus padres… ¿Qué pasaría sí, ella conociera a su nuevo salvador? "Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing"_

* * *

 **Yes, my lady**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante el atardecer, la rutina diaria que acostumbraba hacer ella con su madre se trataba en ir de compras para después llevar el alimento de regreso a casa y así preparar la comida cuando el jefe del hogar. Seras era una chica muy extrovertida e inquieta a sus ocho años, de hermosos ojos azul cielo y con cabello rubio cortado por arriba de sus hombros; corriendo de un lado para otro ayudando a su madre en la cocina e ir poniendo en la mesa tres platos y los cubiertos. El día era especial ya que su padre prometió regresar temprano a casa. Y, una promesa, es una promesa.

Su familia no vivía de lujos como otros policías como son los compañeros de su padre; ellos eran de decorar la casa con colores algo llamativos, solo para mostrar un ambiente positivo. Cortinas, pinturas de las paredes de algunas tres o cuatro habitaciones que se varían en colores como el rojo, azul marino, verde y el violeta, los muebles no se acumulaban para decorar, sino que se compraba lo necesario y es el mismo caso con los electrodomésticos del hogar, con un orden agradable porque no necesitaban tener dos o tres mesas en diferentes cuartos, solo había uno que le rodeaba tres o cuatro sillas nada más era para la cocina; el resto eran sillones para el living y una mesita para los momentos de tomar café. Luego están las camas que se dividían por las habitaciones de los adultos y de su pequeña hija. Seras se sentía cómoda, no es una niña que pide mucho pero sus padres le regalaban juguetes aunque no pida.

 _Toc-Toc_

Eran pequeños golpes en la puerta principal. Estaba por ser las ocho de la noche, el reloj marcaba '19:45 pm' un horario al que podrían caer visitas familiares. Aunque la señora Victoria tenía familiares lejanos y el único caso sería el medio hermano de su marido que vendría a visitarlos. La puerta seguía golpeando sin escuchar la voz del otro lado.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó. Ella se asomaba para espiar por la pequeña ventana cuadrada de la puerta le mostraba la imagen de las tenues calles de Londres —. Seras enciérrate en el armario—Comentó, estaba alerta porque aquellas personas con capuchas ni siquiera las conoce.

— ¡Pero mamá! —Replicó, la niña asustada por sus padres—, puedo llamar a papá.

—Seras no es el momento, ¡Escóndete de inmediato! —Contradecía, tras darle un empujón a su hija.

La pequeña corrió hacia un armario donde su padre guardaba su uniforme del trabajo: el diseño tenía ventilación por la simple línea cortada sobre la madera que le dejaba espiar el living. Ella miraba que su madre traba la puerta y sale corriendo hacia un escondite seguro pero los matones habían escuchado el ruido metálico que chocaba contra la pared y en plan B comenzaron a patear entre los tres para derribar la puerta. La señora Victoria tuvo una crisis nerviosa y desesperante cuando buscaba su arma que usaba para casos de emergencia, luego recordó el escondite de su hija para ir junto a ella…

Pero la puerta había sido derribada y el sonido del proyectil se escuchaba detrás de la mujer; su pequeña hija con una expresión alarmante al ver a su madre que se desplomaba pesadamente en el suelo teniendo una bala impactada en la columna vertebral, haciendo que pierda el control sobre la cintura para abajo. Los criminales no habían notado la presencia de un cuervo que entra por la puerta principal para observar desde un antiguo reloj de chimenea, sus ojos oscuros se fijaba directamente al ropero.

Seras se cubría la boca para que su respiración acelerada no se escuchara y sus lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo de madera. La sangre de su madre hacia un pequeño recorrido hasta abarcar cerca de donde estaba, sí, estaba perdiendo sangre y no podía creer que su padre aún no había llegado. La joven ama de casa tenía sus risos dorados manchados con el color carmesí, sus orbes azul cielo reflejaban a su hija escondida…

La rubia gemía de dolor, uno de los delincuentes se acercó hacia su inválido cuerpo que le tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos la herida de bala. Ahí fue cuando Seras se desesperaba aún más por su madre, escuchándola agonizar de esa manera para placer de los intrusos.

— _Shhh… ¡Cállate perra!_

— _Hey, Michael se más caballeroso con la pobre víctima—_ Dijo una segunda voz masculina que tocaba con delicadeza el mentón de la pobre mujer que se resistía.

— ¿D-Donde está…Mi marido? —Preguntó, con una voz jadeante y ronca, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre.

— _Jeremy, por favor muéstrale a la señora a su marido—_ Ordenó el sujeto que estaba a la vista de la señora. Uno de los criminales arrastraba pesadamente a un cuerpo ya sin vida y al serlo arrojado en el suelo tanto como madre e hija quedaron impactadas tras reconocer al cadáver que tenía un agujero en la frente y sus ojos ya en blanco.

— ¡W-William! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!—Exclamó, con desesperación en su voz. Su arma había quedado debajo de su cuerpo, lentamente arrastraba su mano izquierda para sacar el calibre y disparar con los ojos cerrados, rezando mentalmente porque todo salga bien.

Segundos después un grito agudo de uno de los sujetos cae, haciendo un ruido pesado en el impacto el sujeto se retorcía de dolor por el tendón de 'Aquiles'.

— _¡Jeremy!_ _—_ Exclamaron al unísono sus compañeros. Alejandro se acerca hacia la mujer para pisarle el brazo y quitarle el arma —. _Que valiente._

— _Oye, Alejandro esa mujer aún sigue con vida—_ Habló, Michael le hacía señales mientras trataba de calmar a su compañero herido.

La señora Victoria no podía ver el rostro del matón que se insinuaba, con un ligero movimiento le dio vuelta boca arriba para ver que su ropa estaba desgarrada y manchada con sangre.

" _¡Mamá!"_ Seras gritaba en silencio por como ese hombre la desvestía delante de sus ojos, como se aprovechaba en manosearle los senos incluyendo apropiarse de un cuerpo ya desnudo siendo lastimado con cachetazos para que cerrara su boca y sangrentado por nuevas heridas que se abrían a la vista para luego, llegando al punto de fornicar con ella como si fuera un animal…Y, finalizar con un cuerpo sin vida, los delincuentes no se dieron cuenta.

— _A-Alejandro debemos irnos para avisarle al jefe que cumplimos con su orden—_ Michael habló mientras que ayudaba a su compañero para arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

La niña ya no soportaba más ver esa escena, sus ojos se mantenían cristalizados de las veces que lloraba en silencio pero en el armario se encontró con una caja donde se guardaba los materiales de costurera que no estaba tan lejos de ella y así, agarró unas tijeras para su protección. _"Dios, ayúdame"_ Respiró y exhaló, buscando la voluntad y fuerza suficiente para salir del armario.

— ¡Dejen a mi mamá en paz! —Exclamó con ataque de ira.

Para sorpresa de los criminales no se esperaba a una niña y el ave estaba observando con asombro por la valentía de esa pequeña: quien poco después apuñalaba en la cien al criminal. Donde la sangre había manchado parte de su buzo celeste, sus pantalones cortos de color gris incluyendo su cabello rubio, logrando que ese hombre saliera sobre el cadáver de su madre. Michael por defensa propia y al ver que uno de sus compañeros murió con una puñalada le disparó a la mocosa en su abdomen haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Seras se retorcía en su pequeño charco de sangre; sus orbes azules miraban a los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Gritaba de dolor, gruñía por intentar quitarse la bala de su cuerpo pero tenía miedo de que su herida se abra más…

— _No te preocupes, my lady…—_ Una profunda voz masculina sonaba dentro de sus pensamientos, como si fuera un eco.

Todo se congela delante de sus ojos, escuchaba unos pasos sobre el piso de madera parecían ser ¿zapatos con tacones? veía que un sujeto de traje negro caminaba en su hogar con una mirada despreocupada pero sintiendo asco hacia los repulsivos individuos. Sus ojos brillaban de un intenso escarlata para ejecutar a los dos últimos que quedaban; quitándose el guante blanco para atravesar la yema de su dedo incide las frente de los restantes. Sin embargo, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y los criminales que faltaban cayeron bruscamente al piso.

—A-Ayúdame…—Jadeó entre dientes, con la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca.

El hombre se arrodilla ante ella para ofrecerle su mano, manteniendo una agradable sonrisa hacia la rubia— ¿Cómo te llamas, my lady? —Preguntó.

— _S-Seras…V-Victoria_ —Respondió _,_ al gemir de dolor hasta que escupió sangre. Ella se desmayó delante de su salvador pero con la mano apoyada sobre esa mano derecha enguantada.

 **[…]**

Nueve meses después de aquel trágico accidente en la vivienda de la familia Victoria. La herencia que ahorró la familia estaba a manos de la única hija, Seras Victoria, pero no podía recibirlo hasta cumplir los dieciocho años. William John Victoria estaba luchando sin permiso contra una mafia 'oscura' que ni siquiera sabía la clase de personas que eran esos enemigos… Porque sus rumores varían con los vampiros o con alguna secta pero nadie creía en esas tonterías.

La niña no fue adoptada por ninguna familia, ni siquiera tiene parientes cercanos. Una huérfana que vivía constantemente peleando contra otros niños porque le quitaban sus únicos juguetes que le quedaban, los únicos recuerdos de sus padres. No obstante, estos problemas fueron sobrellevando junto con el director del orfanatorio y con algunas monjas de su confianza.

Ellos castigaban a sus huérfanos con latigazos hasta que pidan perdón por los pecados que cometieron a temprana edad; eran encerrados en prisiones con poca iluminación por las velas, prácticamente estaban en la oscuridad misma y en malas condiciones, podrías encontrar arañas, cucarachas o incluyendo ratas que provienen de las alcantarillas. El higiene era asqueroso por el olor repugnante de las cloacas o quien sabe…Era una pequeña parte del inicio del infierno para la rubia.

— _¡Te vas a portar bien con los demás! —_ Gritó. El director tenía encadenada Victoria en la pared, dándole la espalda para que pueda azotarla con un látigo de cuero.

Seras gritó de dolor al sentir como su piel de porcelana se quemaba con cada golpe que le daban. Mientras más gritaba, al resto les gustaba. Disfrutaban verla llorar y que se disculpara entre suplicas, jadeos roncos, y sus lágrimas era una satisfacción que los complacían a las monjas, a algunos curas incluyendo al director. Nadie sabía de este secreto…

— _¡Seras Victoria, ¿Rechazas a satanás y a todas las travesuras que has hecho a tus compañeros?!_ _—_ Le preguntaban al unísono.

 _Un golpe, salían sus lágrimas._

 _Otro golpe, su piel se quemaba._

 _Una vez más, ella gritaba…_

— ¡A-Ayúdenme! —Exclamó, tras mascullar con sus dientes ya no soportaba ver su propia sangre derramar.

Las velas se apagaron alrededor de las monjas pero una sola vela permaneció encendida en las manos del mismo sujeto de traje negro. Aunque todo se mantenía congelado y solo para preguntarle un tema en especial;

— ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer un pacto conmigo? —Le preguntó, quedando a su lado. Se quedó mirando como aquella chica asentía con la cabeza con su frente ensangrentada —Entonces…Ven conmigo, Seras Victoria—Dijo tras liberarla de sus cadenas para agarrarla entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

El fuego se dispersó en todo el profundo sótano para provocar el incendio, cuando todo volvió a la realidad en sí, todos los niños salieron corriendo pero los curas y monjas que seguían al director fueron atrapados y consumidos por el fuego que controlaba el mayordomo.

Poco después aparecieron los bomberos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Cuestionó con voz quebrada y suave, el mayordomo sonreía de lado al ver el profundo bosque que los llevaría a su destino— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Cuando lleguemos te diré todas las respuestas, ahora descansa mi lady—Replicó para obligarla a descansar en sus brazos y con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

La marca de su contrato estaba marcada en el cuello de Seras Victoria como el inicio de su contrato. Mientras más se adentraban al bosque, más cerca estaban por llegar a la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis recordaba los momentos que pasaba en aquella mansión siendo el mayordomo de cada generación con el apellido de su difunto conde, Ciel Phantomhive. Esta niña a quien llevaba en sus brazos venia de la familia relacionada a la difunta esposa, Elizabeth Midford pero no solo la buscó por esa razón, en sí, buscaba un Alma peculiar de un sabor agridulce y esta jovencita iba dársela de alguna manera...Porque ella tenía un aire conocido de una vieja compañera.

—Hmmm… ¿Ya llegamos?

—No, todavía no mi lady pero mientras tanto, podría decirte mi nombre—Contestó, él mayordomo sonreía por lo bajo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? M-Me interesa saber el nombre de quien me salvo—Tartamudeó, estando nerviosa.

—Mi antiguo dueño me llamaba…Sebastian Michaelis—Respondió, se relamía sus labios para mostrar sus colmillos y sus ojos escarlata con un brillo fucsia—De ahora en adelante seré tu mayordomo infernal, su demonio…Mi lady.

— Y dime, ¿Por dónde empezamos? D-Demonio

—Primero, llámame por mi nombre y segundo, debo ducharla y cambiarla—Dijo este tras bajarla de sus brazos para arrodillarse delante de su condesa—. Y ¿Cuál sería el tercero?

— ¡Y tercero, Sebastian, quiero hacer justicia por mi familia! —Exclamó estando segura de lo que decía, poniendo su voluntad— ¡Que aquellas personas sean castigados, se lo merecen!

El demonio sintió un pulso satisfactorio y gozo por escuchar esas palabras, podría decir que esta niña tenía el Alma selectiva que buscaba pero a partir de ahora, debe cumplir con su contrato como siempre lo ha hecho durante siglos…

— _Yes, My Lady—_ Hacia una reverencia para mostrar su respeto hacia la rubia.

* * *

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hola, ¿cómo están?! Es mi primer crossover de Hellsing con Kuroshitsuji, primero antes que nada en la lista de mi perfil ya tenía pensado hacer uno y bueno, como este reto pertenece al Foro La Mansión Hellsing, es como cumplir dos metas al mismo tiempo jajaj. …_ _Sebastian Michaelis y Seras Victoria es nada más para establecer principio de su vínculo. ¿Por qué Seras torturada? No se me lo imagine para el principio de… ¿Alguna venganza? (quizás haya algunos fallos por ahí pero esto lo tenía en borrador y trate de pulirlo)_

 _En algún momento voy a escribir algo sobre ellos…No es por nada pero Seras me recuerda a Maylene xD (que es mi ship favorito "SebasMay")_

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. :D_

 _¡Saludos y cuídense!_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
